The Mirror in the Attic
by AkuTenshi hizumi
Summary: After Kags mom died her and sota move in with there dad until they uncover a mirror in the attic and are sucked into a new world were they meet friendand maybe even fall in love. R and R chap 2 coming to a computer near you soon


**A/N:okay everyone I need you to do three favors for me **

**Read and review**

**Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Sesshomaru/Kagome **

**If I spell anything just call me stupid and correct me **

**DISCLAIMER: Me. No.Own.Inuyasha.me own.posters.Cds.all movies.ect**

**Summary:When Kagomes mom dies she lives with her step-dad. There she finds a mirror with a whole new world in it. She and her brother are then sucked into the mirror and into the world where she makes friends and maybe even falls in love?**

"MOM!!!" Kagome yelled as she screamed as she saw her house(or shrine) burn down before her eyes. The firemen were there and police they said her mom died in the fire she was sent to her step fathers house and to a new school

"Kagome are you alright" her step father asked her all she did was nod her head

They pulled up to the two story house to see her little brother Sota in the doorway she ran to say hi and picked up his crying figure.

"Its alright Sota just think she looking down on us right now she dosent want us like this"

Kagome said to her brother come on.

"Just go up stairs and find your rooms your stuffs in them already mines 3rd door on the right" her step father said

"Okay thanks for letting us stay I mean you were good to us and mom ju-" kagome was interrupted

"Don't worry about it and while your up there you'll see a attic stairway in the ceiling put this up there" her step dad said while handing her a box

"Okay" Kagome said she went upstairs and took down the steps and went up with Sota following she put it up there and was about to go back down the steps when something caught her eyes a gold angelic mirror she went to see it and looked in it to see not her reflection but a meadow with trees and feudal era huts

"what the he-" but before Kagome could finish a bright light engulfed her and her brother

and they were sucked into the mirror and before she knew it she was in this weird place or should she say this weird mirror.

She then looked to see something dashing towards her with inhumanly speed she then got up and got into a fighting position

"Sota get behind me" She yelled and her brother did so "12 years of Ka-Ra-Te has prepared me for this"

And all of a sudden an figure with long red hair and red eyes claw and fangs showed up "Give me the Shikon No Tama human" It said

"What are you talking about what is this Shikon no tama you speak of?" Kagome asked while kicking this...this thing

"Its in you human give to me or Ill kill you and this little boy" the demon said

And as soon as the thing threaten her brother it sparked something in Kagome because after loosing a mom and dad she would not lose a brother all of a sudden she got angry and the ground before them started moving and rocks came up from the ground

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING" Kagome yelled and unknown to her a group of five people ran out to see the commotion

"Inuyasha is that Kikyo" Sango asked horror struck at the power this girl was giving of

"No this girl has a different scent and has way more power" Inuyasha said looking at the Angelic beauty in front of him

Know Kagome eyes were pinkish-white and had an Angelic voice yet it was deadly

"Be gone the Shikon No Tama you speak of is something I Don't have" and with that she shot a pink blast out her hand and the thing(or demon) died

Kagome turned back to normal and ran to her brother and hugged him tight

"Kagome ummm I think we have guest" Sorta said and she turned around to see five people watching

"Can I help you" Kagome said holding her brother close "wait Sorta were the demon go?"

"you Don't remember Kagome? You killed it with this big energy blast"Sota said

"What are you talking ab-" but before she could finish a demon came out of no where and stabbed her in the stomach

"NARAKU"she heard the others yell

and all of a sudden a round pink object came out of her

"Ahhh the Shikon No tama" the guy said and Kagome was engulfed in darkness

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How'd you like it good bad and any ideas on the next Chappie and hurry with those pairings here are the choices

Inuyasha/Kagome

Sesshomaru/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Sesshomaru/Sango

Rin/Shippo(these to are older like 10 years)

Rin/Sesshomaru

Ayame/Koga

Koga/ooc

and also should I put Kikyo in here and if yes good or bad

also chapters will be longer its just this one probaly shortest one


End file.
